1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling systems and, more particularly, to multi-fire surgical stapling systems including an electronic counter, a lockout, and a visual indicator mechanism for indicating the condition or state of the system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Surgical staplers that first grasp or clamp tissue between opposing structures and then join the tissue with surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some devices, a knife cuts the tissue that has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but other devices, such as two-part polymeric fasteners have also been utilized.
Surgical staplers may be linear surgical staplers that include two jaw structures which capture or clamp tissue therebetween. Typically, one of the jaw structures carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows, while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by a cam bar, a drive sled, or other similar mechanism, that travels longitudinally through the staple cartridge to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife may also travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut the stapled tissue between the rows of staples.
Surgical staplers may also be circular surgical staplers that include two structures which capture or clamp tissue therebetween. Typically, one of the structures carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two circular rows, while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by a longitudinally driven drive bar, or other similar mechanism, that travels through the staple cartridge to simultaneously eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife may also travel between the staple rows to circularly cut the stapled tissue within the inner row of staples.
In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through small entrance openings in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, endoscopic surgical stapling devices have also been developed.
It would be beneficial, particularly with respect to laparoscopic and/or endoscopic surgical procedures, to provide a surgical stapler that can provide a predetermined number of firings without requiring removal of the stapler from the surgical site and that also includes a lockout mechanism for preventing “empty firing,” e.g., firing beyond the expiration of a pre-determined number of firings, and/or firing after a partial firing has occurred. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide a visual indicator that indicates the condition or state of the stapler, e.g., the number of times the stapler has been fired, the number of firings remaining, or whether the stapler is locked out. Further, it would be beneficial to gather data about the firings of the stapler for use by the medical facility or the manufacturer of the stapler.